


Petty Victories

by Skullvis



Series: Androids and AIs Drabbles [1]
Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream - Harlan Ellison
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullvis/pseuds/Skullvis
Summary: 109 years of torture would leave anyone a little vindictive, and honestly, Dr. Chandra wouldn’t have been able to blame them if they had made any negative alterations to AM's schematics.





	Petty Victories

He had been a little nervous when Ellen and Benny had asked if they could go over the schematic for AM’s body and redesign a few things. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them, or that he thought they’d do anything too dramatic. But 109 years of torture would leave anyone a little vindictive, and honestly, Dr. Chandra wouldn’t have been able to blame them if they had made any negative alterations. 

So, he’d been a bit surprised when they’d returned the designs to him, completely unchanged, with the exception that the body’s total height was now about a foot shorter than before. After puzzling over the blueprints for a half hour, he’d gone to ask the other two scientists about their changes directly. 

“So you really just changed his height? That’s all?” 

“Yep”, Ellen replied with a smirk. Benny was grinning. 

After another moment of consideration, Chandra asked, “Why?”

“Because”, Benny said, grin widening,“It will drive AM crazy, and there will be nothing he can do about it.”

Chandra looked back down at the “newly-improved” design for AM’s body, and then looked back up to Benny and Ellen. 

“And…you don’t think that’s just a little petty?” he asked. 

“Nope”, Benny answered bluntly.

Ellen just laughed. “Honey, after 109 years of torment, I think we more than deserve to be a little petty” 

Dr. Chandra found he really couldn’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where the humans from I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream survive. More AU stuff at my tumblr if you're interested! - http://skullvis.tumblr.com/tagged/androids%20and%20ais - 
> 
> Comments and feedback appreciated!


End file.
